Mi obsesión por ti
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Tu cabello pelirrojo medio desprolijo caia por la mitad de tu espalda.Mi mente pervertida empezo a funcionar a una velocidad increible, mostrandome imagenes que por momentos parecian insoportables del placer.Definitivamente,tu eras mi juguete preferido.


Mi obsesión por ti.

Y allí estabas, entrando con una pila de libros.

Tu sola presencia hacía que todos mis sentidos se despertaran y un extraño sentimiento se apoderara de mí.

Colocaste los libros sobre la mesa aún sin darte cuenta de mi presencia.

Sonreí, me encantaba tomarte por sorpresa. Tu pequeña figura se movía bajo esa ropa que indudablemente no te hacia justicia...demasiado grande, sin demostrar todas aquellas curvas que estaban allí.

Camine lentamente hacia ti, viendo cómo tu cabello pelirrojo medio desprolijo caía por la mitad de tu espalda.

¡Dios! esto es demasiado perfecto. Mi mente pervertida empezó a funcionar a una velocidad increíble, mostrándome imágenes que por momentos parecían insoportables del placer.

Definitivamente... eras mi juguete preferido.

.-Hola- un simple sonido en tu oído fue suficiente para que te dieras vuelta. Tu cara de sorpresa, tus labios a medio abrir, ese aroma a manzana característico de ti. ¿Acaso no hay nada en ti que no me vuelva loco?.¿Lo haces a propósito verdad? .¿Disfrutas ver cómo el más codiciado de la escuela sólo tiene ojos para ti? Seguro que sí.

Te tomo por la cintura y antes de que las palabras de protesta salieran por esos labios carnosos, te beso.

¡Ah! que placer, nunca me canso de hacerlo, sé que son besos robados pero son míos al fin y al cabo y estoy seguro de que soy el único que te los saca, y si no fuera así, mataría al que se atreviera a tocarte. Eres mía y de nadie más.

Tus frágiles brazos tratan de separarme, pero te es imposible, debes rendirte a mí cómo siempre lo haces, aunque sea por unos minutos siempre te rindes y eso me encanta.

El aire se acaba, no queda otra que separarnos.

Tus ojos se abren dejando ver ese verde esmeralda por el cual me perdería en la mitad de la nada. Sin embargo nuestro contacto visual no dura mucho, te partas apenada y bastante molesta.

.- ¿Por qué lo haces?- la misma pregunta de siempre.

.- Simple, me gusta- conteste secamente, apoyándome gradualmente en la mesa.

Parecías muy ocupada viendo los grandes tomos, aunque de todas formas el tono carmesí que cubría tus mejillas me daba la certeza que mi acción no te había sido indiferente.

.- Acaso no tienes que revolcarte con nadie esta noche- el desprecio en tu voz sonó a filosas agujas clavándose.

.-No-

.-...- guardas tus cosas con sumo cuidado, sabiendo perfectamente que te seguía observando.- ¿Quieres algo más; no te fue suficiente con lo de recién?- preguntaste molesta.

Yo sólo me encogí de hombros y continúe mirándote, recordando cuando fue la primera vez que te vi y que supe, que serias completamente mía.

**Flash back**

Clase de pociones, primera hora. Las nubes de principio de otoño se hicieron presentes, llenando el ambiente con tono un tanto lúgubre y solitario.

Varios alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor esperaban impacientes la llegada del profesor.

.- ¿Asi que cortaste con ella?- mi mejor amigo, de gran porte y sonrisa electrizante (o eso era lo que decían todas las chicas) parecía despreocupado- No te tu, pero yo hubiera esperado un poco mas, Charlot esta buenísima.

.- Demasiado aparato, Sirius aparte así como la ves, es muy madona.- contesté distraído, apoyado en la pared tenia la vista de toda la fila que se formaba tras nosotros.

.-Mejor, es una mujer con carácter.-

.- Si, pero hay que aguantar los alaridos que da cuando está _llegando_- me defendí un vez más.

.- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó interesado.

Note cómo varias chicas cercanas a nosotros estaban pendientes de la conversación.

.-Alguien complicado, que no diga que si a la primera, quiero tener un desafío -

.-Ah, ya, lo que quieres es algo con lo que entretenerte un buen rato.

.- No, no lo entiendes, no sólo quiero que me cueste sino que cuando lo tenga, esa persona sea... ¿cómo decirlo?-

.- ¿Pervertida, alocada?

.- Todo lo contrario, si es posible quiero pervertirla yo- un brillo pícaro pasó por mis ojos, lo sentía. Eso era lo que quería.

.- En pocas palabras, quieres una esclava...-

.- Prefiero llamarla " alumna"- concrete.

Sirius me miró pensativo.

.- No suena nada mal, el problema será conseguir a alguien que entre en esa categoría, recuerda que ya nos hemos revolcado con la mayoría de las de sexto y séptimo...- no quitó su vista de la ventana frente nuestro.

.- Así es.-

.- Tal vez podrías pedirle ayuda a Remus.- sugirió repentinamente.- Justamente allí viene con una de sus amigas.

Mi otro mejor amigo se aproximaba junto con una muchacha más baja que él. Ella sonreía mientras que Remus terminaba de guardar un libro. No sé porque, ni como pasó, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por una milésima de segundo o menos aun y pude sentirlo...una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna.

Note la tonalidad de sus ojos: verdes. Si, nunca, hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de que el verde era mi color favorito.

.- Esa tiene pinta de santurrona, ¿porque no le preguntas a Lunático?- ese comentario me sacó por completo de mis pensamientos.

Los dos llegaron finalmente a nuestro lado, aun sin quitar las sonrisas de sus caras.

.- Hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza. - objetó Remus.

.- No hay problema.- Sirius miró a la pelirroja con descaro- ¿No nos vas a presentar Lunático?

.- ¡Ah! si, disculpen, ella es Evans, Lily Evans...- la muchacha exclamó un simple hola. Se notaba a distancia que era un de esas personas que hasta no haber entrado en confianza se comportaba callada y distante.

Sirius estaba por preguntar algo mas, cuando el profesor hizo acto de presencia, obligándonos a seguirlo, además de callarnos.

Sin embargo, esto no impidió que viera como te despediste silenciosamente de Remus y caminaste hacia la segunda mesa de lado de la ventana. Allí una muchacha de tu misma edad te esperaba.

.- Oye, James... Tierra llamando a James...- sentí como alguien me daba un codazo. Hice una mueca y me senté.

.- ¿Qué quieres?

.- Parece que la pelirroja te gustó- susurró socarrón.

No conteste, no hacía falta. Mi expresión lo había dicho todo.

Esa chica seria para mí, costara lo que costara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Con el tiempo y algo con lo que yo no estaba familiarizado, la paciencia, logre acercarme un poco a ella. Sabía su materia favorita, cuando era que estaba con amigos y cuando no...Conocía casi todo de ella, y lo que me faltaba por conocer lo que más anhelaba, me era prohibido.

¿Por qué?

No le interesaba.

Cada vez que intentaba entablar un conversación, huía con excusas estúpidas o algo nos interrumpía (generalmente una muchacha de la misma estatura que ella pero con ojos negros y cabello a tono.); según lo que me contaron, su mejor amiga.

No había manera, sin embargo, lejos de rendirme y de que esa sed de conocerla menguara, crecía como corriente de río; Me encantaba verla, con solo tenerla a lado o en la misma sala hacia que mi cerebro funcionase a mil y pensara las formas de conquistarla. Mi obsesión fue creciendo y con las semanas ya se volvía insoportable. Trate de apaciguar esa desesperación revolcándome con cuanta pelirroja podía, imaginándome que la que estaba gozando y gimiendo era ella...mi Lily...pero no era lo mismo. Al final siempre volvía a la realidad.

Hasta que un día, me canse...tus continuos desprecios, no con palabras, por que ni siquiera eso eras capaz de darme, sino con indiferencia, terminaron por cansarme hasta tal punto que una tarde después de clases procure que nos quedáramos solos en el aula de historia de la magia.

Cuando estabas a punto de salir te lo impedí.

Me miraste como sólo tú podías hacerlo. Me taladraste con esas dos esmeraldas y ya no fui dueño de mis actos. Lo único que supe es que al regresar en mi sentí tu pequeño cuerpo junto con el mío

Estabas acorralada contra la pared mientras que mis labios devoraban los tuyos con una fogosidad que estaba reprimida desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sentía que me empujabas, como esos brazos intentaban apartarme y eso me ponía aun más contento.

Esta era la clase de desafío que quería.

Después de ese día, en el cual mi cara quedo marcada por el golpe que recibí de tu parte al soltarnos, te tome cuando quise y como quise. Si, si al fin y al cabo siempre obtuve desee, ¿porque habría de ser distinto contigo si tu no me dejabas otro camino?

Obviamente no te forcé a tener relaciones, nunca le haría algo así a alguien. Me encargaría de que sola te dieras cuenta de que solamente yo podría poseerte, dejando en cada beso y cada caricia una marca imborrable.

**Fin de Flash back**

Perdido en mis pensamientos apenas me di cuenta de que subías las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de chicas. Rápidamente y haciendo acto de presencia de mi condición física, corrí hacia ti jalándote de un brazo a llegar.

.- ¿óyeme que haces? ¡Tengo sueño!- te quejaste.

Nuevamente tape tu boca con la mía. Dándote un beso dulce y cálido que hasta a mi me sorprendió; nunca pensé que podría demostrar tanto cariño.

Me alejo, tus ojos aún cerrados saborean lo ocurrido.

.- ¿No pensaras que te dejaría ir sin darte el beso de las buenas noches, no amor?- pregunte mirándote a los ojos.

.- Bueno...yo...-tartamudeas.

.- Ve a dormir, ya es tarde.- dije en tono paternal antes de abrazarte y dejarte ir.

Subiste las escaleras aturdida, dejándome solo pero con la certeza de que ya eras mía.

.Fin.

* * *

Hi! espero que este mini.one shot les halla agradado! amo a esta pareja y no es el unico fic que tengo de ellos, pero si es el que es mas subido de tono.

Besos!

Grisel


End file.
